A New Message
by CrazyJulz16
Summary: This is what I think should have happened in The Message. Tracey uses Kaylee as a hostage, and Simon tries to save her. Simon/Kaylee. I think I'll continue it, but that depends on your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. This is what I think should have happened in __The Message__. Not my best work, but it's ok. Tell me what you think. It starts when Kaylee comes out of her bunk and Tracey grabs her._

Kaylee stepped out of her bunk at the sound of a gunshot. She heard Mal yell something, but she wasn't sure what. Then Tracey grabbed her from behind. She struggled a little bit, but felt something wet seeping into her back, and stopped moving. He was bleeding. Why was he bleeding, and what was the gunshot she had heard?

Tracey yanked her toward one of the shuttles, and she began struggling again. What was he doing, and why was he taking her with him? Then she heard Mal's voice, and was turned rapidly around to face the captain. She felt something cold at the side of her head, and her heart froze solid. He was holding a gun to her head. They began backing toward the shuttle, and Tracey made her open the door. They walked in, and he sealed it shut. She was trapped, with a crazy man with a gun. She had never been so scared in her life.

As Tracey began attempting to launch the shuttle, she heard a muffled banging at the door. Someone was trying to get in. She started toward the door, trying to let them in, but Tracey spun, and pointed the gun at her. "Now where would you be going, Kaylee? You're gonna fly me out of here. Get in the seat. Now." Kaylee flinched at the vicious motion and crazed words. She sat down, and with tears running down her cheeks, she started the shuttle. The banging persisted, and the door began to dent. Whoever it was, they were desperate to save her.

"Help me," she thought silently. "I don't want to die, and I don't want to be left with him. He's crazy, and violent, oh please, someone save me!" As this thought crossed her mind, the door burst open, and Simon came running in. Kaylee was surprised. Simon wasn't strong, how had he broken down the door? Then she saw the look on his face, and understood. He was practically berserk, and it was almost as terrifying as Tracey. Not quite though, as she knew Simon would never hurt her.

Tracey backed up as Simon came in. The crazed solider grabbed Kaylee, and once again the coldness touched her forehead. Simon backed up, but Tracey barked, "No! Get in here, and close the door. No one is going anywhere." Simon slumped, and he closed the door. "Now, Kaylee. Start the shuttle; let's get outta here. Once we break atmo, I'll throw out this little trouble maker." He gestured to Simon with his gun.

Kaylee froze. She stood up straight, and glared Tracey in the face. "No, gorramit! I'm not letting you throw Simon out! Shoot me if ya want, we ain't goin' nowhere!" she shouted.

"Kaylee, no! It's not worth it!"

"Yes it is! You are!"

"No, please, don't do this! Don't die for my sake!"

"ENOUGH!" Tracey roared. He grabbed Kaylee, and threw her into the pilot's chair. Then he pointed the gun at Simon. "Start. The. Shuttle. Now."

The engines came to life, and she got ready for take off. But then, an idea hit her. She took off, but just hovered next to _Serenity_. Then she veered sharply to the right, throwing the men sideways.

"Simon, get the gun!" she yelled. Simon grinned, and picked the gun up from where Tracey had dropped it. Kaylee smiled too, and re-docked the shuttle. She turned on the vid-com, and told Wash that they would be along shortly. Obviously, they had been preparing to follow the shuttle. Wash gave her a smile, and told someone off camera what had happened.

OooOooOooOooOooO

"Kaylee, you're a genius!" Simon thought. He was touched that she had been willing to get shot to save him, not that he would have let her. But it didn't matter now; they were safe, thanks to her. He opened the door, and shoved Tracey out in front of him. Zoe grabbed him, an angry expression on her face. Simon walked out of the shuttle, and Kaylee followed. Inara caught her in a huge hug, and then held the girl's face.

"You are an idiot, Mei-mei," she whispered. Kaylee just smiled, and hugged Inara again. Mal looked at Simon. The doctor prepared himself for the worst. "I am so dead," he thought to himself.

But Mal just mouthed "Thank you, " to him, and then ignored him. Simon was shocked. He had expected Mal to be furious, but he had thanked him! "That was weird," he thought. "Oh well. It all turned out ok. And Kaylee is safe." He let a grin grace his face at the thought. He had rescued her. Well, given her a reason not to just go along with Tracey. And that was enough.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Tracey felt so stupid. He was going to survive the bullet wound, but he didn't know what was gonna happen after that. He had kidnapped a crewmember, threatened to shoot several people, and tried to steal a shuttle. And they had been going to save him. He was such an idiot. But he wasn't going to stick around and find out what they had planned. He picked the lock that cuffed him to the railing. He had brought his own picks, but the skill of lock picking he had learned from Mal. He had never thought he would use it against the Sarge.

As the cuff fell from his wrist, he stood, stretched, and then ran as fast as he could. Within seconds he was out the cargo doors, and into the snow. He wasn't ready to die. He could still walk, he wasn't a-gonna go find a carrier. Not this time. He'd be back.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Kaylee shivered. Why was it so damn COLD on this rock? No wonder Tracey had wanted to get his parents out of here. She shook her head. No thinking of Tracey. It would lead to a bad place. But then she heard Mal swearing. Loudly.

She ran to the cargo bay, to find a pair of empty handcuffs. Handcuffs that should have been holding Tracey. Oh no. He had gotten away. She shivered again, this time from fear. He had been really angry with her, and crazed. Now that he was free, would he forget or forgive? Or would he seek revenge?

She hurried to the engine room, with fear in her heart. Tracey was out there somewhere. And maybe he would remember that moment in her room when the ship had rocked, or maybe he would remember the moment in the shuttle when she had thwarted him. Oh no. She tried not to cry. That was when Simon found her.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Ah, so this was where she had gone. He leaned in the doorway to thank her, but then saw the state she was in. He quickly found himself by her hammock, trying to comfort her. "Kaylee, what's wrong? What happened? It's ok; don't cry. I'm here." He grabbed her hand, and squeezed. She rolled to look at him, with tears shinning on her face. "He-he got away. He's gonna come back. He's gonna get me!"

Simon froze. Oh no. This was bad. But he forced himself to keep comforting her. He would stay strong. He would protect Kaylee. He would save her if it killed him.

_A.N. Well? What did you think? Comments, questions, concerns? Love it? Hate it? Eh, it's okay? And is this worth continuing? Anything at all to say? REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You are all SUPER shiny! I'm continuing it to see where it goes. So here's the next chapter. _

First the last line of the previous chapter: _He would stay strong. He would protect Kaylee. He would save her if it killed him._

OooOooOooOooO

Tracey ran back to his parents' home. They were overjoyed to see him, but they noticed a change. He seemed darker, as if there was a shadow on his soul. They would catch him staring off into space with a smirk on his face. And his laugh wasn't the laugh they knew, it was slightly crazy, and more than slightly maniacal. They loved Tracey, though, and so they ignored it. Inside, Tracey was planning. He would get off this cold rock, and make Kaylee pay for betraying him. He would get her for breaking his heart if it killed him. He would get that brat Simon, too, for ruining his plan. He planned every night, and readied himself to escape this place again. His parents were afraid for him and of him, but he didn't care. Life had changed him, and they had better get used to it.

OooOooOooOooO

Kaylee didn't sleep well that night. She was scared of what might happen if she closed her eyes. The most she got was a very light, troubled sleep. When she got up, she ran to the engine room. She worked until lunch, trying to keep her mind off of things. When lunchtime came, she still hadn't calmed down. She kept working, tweaking this and that on _Serenity's_ engine. The compression coil needed cleaned, the steamer needed cooled, and the catalyser needed checked again. She kept working, keeping her hands busy and her mind clear. It was about an hour after lunch when Simon found her.

OooOooOooOooO

Simon went looking for Kaylee, knowing immediately where she'd be. He leaned through the doorway to the engine room, and sighed. Would Kaylee never be okay again? He shook himself, and stepped into the room. She was on the other side of the engine, grease coating her face, and a wrench in her hand. "Hey you," he said quietly. "Are you okay? You weren't at lunch, and now you aren't smiling like usual. So what can I do to help?"

She forced a smile. "I'm fine, Simon. The engine just needs some tweaks. Don't worry about it, I'm just gonna stay here and keep workin'." Kaylee replied.

He shook his head. "The engine is fine. You take good care of _Serenity_, Kaylee. She doesn't need any tweaking. So come eat something. Please. For me."

She smiled a bit more, and nodded. "All right. I suppose you're right. But then, you almost always are. Thanks Simon."

"For what?"

"For caring. You came looking for me, and you certainly didn't have to. So thanks." Kaylee answered. She walked past him, and out of the engine room. He followed her to the kitchen, and smiled as she grabbed a protein bar, which she proceeded to eat ravenously.

"Told you you'd be hungry," Simon teased. Kaylee slowed down, swallowed, and stuck her tongue out at him. His grin widened even further. Slowly, Kaylee's answering grin faded. "Simon, can I tell you something? I mean, ya gotta promise not to tell anybody," Kaylee asked quietly.

"Well, of course, Kaylee. Go ahead. I'll keep your secret," Simon replied.

"I'm scared. He- Tracey got away, an' he's prolly mad at me. I did kinda mess up his plan. What if he's out to get me? He got away, but what if he's comin' back? I jus' don't feel safe," Kaylee whispered. Simon noted somewhere in the back of his mind that when she was scared Kaylee's accent got much thicker. Especially since she tried to erase it completely when she was around him.

"Kaylee, he's not going to touch you. I'm here, and I'll protect you," Simon reassured her. She smiled at him, and then leapt forward to hug him. He nearly fell backwards at the force with which she struck him, but then wrapped his arms around her in return, and hugged back just as fiercely.

"Thank you, Simon. Thank you so much," Kaylee said fervently into his chest.

"You're welcome Kaylee. Anytime," Simon whispered into her hair.

_A.N. Well, was it okay? Was it worth writing, or should I have left it a one shot? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know! I want my reviews? Were the characters accurate, did Tracey seem insane or just weird, and how was the accent? Tell me all this and more, with the magical review button!_


End file.
